Tres
Tres (real name Alfred Tracy) is one of the main antagonists of OF SERIES GOES HERE. His overall goal is to take over the world and forcibly turn its population into cyborgs, believing it would lead them to a more enhanced life. He runs ASCENT, a group of cybernetically-enhanced individuals dedicated towards achieving this goal. Personality Tres is a man driven by an honest belief that everyone's lives would be easier if they were beings of flesh and metal. His belief in his own cause is strong, having been kindled by experiences both involving and not involving him. He holds himself in high esteem as well, believing himself to be a sort of savior, though he does not want people to "worship" him. He harbors no grudges towards his enemies, as he can understand their reasons for stopping him, although Tres believes that there is no alternative for his plan and hopes to bring them around to his point of view one day. He is a fairly polite person to almost everyone he meets, being able to make casual conversation with his foes both in and out of battle. He is especially amicable around his allies and is willing to risk himself in order to ensure their survival. However, his pleasant demeanor does not mean that he is not a fierce opponent when pushed to the point of violence, though he is reluctant to actually kill anyone he could potentially convince into becoming an ally of his. He finds his skirmishes with the protagonists to be enjoyable experiences, claiming that they provide a good physical and mental challenge to him. Tres seems to lack a fear response of any kind and is willing to face anything that threatens his plans. Personal interests of his include nanorobotics, prosthetics, classic literature, and jigsaw puzzles. Dislikes of his are insurance companies (which he hates with extreme prejudice), government interference, people who don't understand his cyberpunk aesthetic, and people who think technology is evil. Appearance Tres is a 5'11" biped with a somewhat masculine build. His skin appears as a pinkish color that comes close to resembling paler human flesh-tones. The parts of his body that are not mechanical have defined muscles, but do not look exceptionally buff. He has brownish-red hair that is fashioned into a mohawk and he also possesses a small goatee. Most of Tres' left half of his body has been replaced with machinery, which is stylized with a dark metallic blue coloration. His left arm is a metal tube, and the forearm is a dark gray limb formed out of nanomachines, with his left shoulder being covered by a piece of trapezoidal metal bearing his emblem. His left leg is a metal limb shaped like a normal nacgebig leg. His ears have been replaced by round microphones, and his left eye has been replaced with a metallic replica that glows blue. His still remaining organic eye also has a blue iris. Tres wears a somewhat metallic-looking purple lab coat with a teal undershirt, switches between wearing tan shorts or tan pants, and black shoes. He also wears a device that goes over his left eye that assists him with aiming... somehow. Abilities and Weaknesses Tres, when outside of his machinery, has some combat options available to him. His left arm consists of nanomachines that can reassemble themselves into various forms with surprising speed, allowing him to morph it into a weapon best equipped to tackle the situation at hand. His reflexes have also been enhanced by his cybernetic enhancement project, allowing him to react (and thus dodge or counter) quicker than a normal nacgebig would. His speed has also benefitted similarly from the enhancements, and his mechanical limbs are strong enough to shatter bone. His knowledge of engineering is exceptional, allowing him to create war machines that are very tricky to take down. Tres always has a backup plan, should his main plan go south, and is generally a fast thinker when in a pinch. Despite his intelllect, however, Tres is vulnerable to being blinded to the holes in his plans by his own pride, a flaw which he admits. Additionally, he has less experience in non-mech-based combat than the Plasma Sentinels do, making him a less fit opponent to take on one of their members. He is also a fairly poor shot with weaponry, both in and out of a machine. Tres also possesses a personal code of honor, which while most people would not consider such a thing to be a weakness, can be considered one from a pragmatic viewpoint as it can leave Tres in scenarios where he has his opponent dead to rights but gives them a fighting chance anyway. Trivia *Tres is loosely based on Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Major characters Category:Antagonists